As an active dynamic vibration absorber, one disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known, and this active dynamic vibration absorber is so constructed that a pair of electromagnets each having a pair of poles spaced apart with an interval therebetween are alternately energized to generate a reaction force, thereby reducing vibration in one direction within a horizontal plate.